cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Firebrand Legion
Lores The Firebrand Legion is a clan from a distant, unknown dimension. Somehow, a great amount of the legion ended up in the United Sanctuary, and eventually made an agreement with the Royal and Gold Paladins; they would turn their ranks into a covert fighting force meant to patrol the most remote, unknown places of Cray. They would not be made known to any of the outside forces, and even most of the Gold Paladin Corps did not even know of their existence and purpose, save for the Red Lion forces, and only the Royal Paladin's leaders had even met them. Their work is very organized, being able to destroy opposing forces easily and speedily using different types of pyromancery. Composition The Firebrand Legion is composed of a fair number of pyromasters, and their fighting force also consists of pyromancers who use their flames to intensify their attacks. Gameplay This clan is focused on offense, and much like the Royal Paladins, also devote to having allies on the field. However, what makes them unique from other clans is their new mechanic, Reinforce. The Reinforce mechanic is worded as: "To reinforce a unit, choose one of your rear-guards as "STAND", and "REST" it." Units GRADE 3 Champion of the Firebrand, Pelleas Power: 11000 / Race: Human / Critical: 1 Found in: EB16/001EN RRR , EB16 S01EN Flavor Text: (RRR) You're challenging me? You might as well have challenged the rest of us! (SP) The general's strength is the rest of his army. Skills: AUTO: (VC) LB4 '(This ability is active if you have four or more damage.) CB1 When this unit attacks a vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, reinforce this unit up to three times, and this unit gets Power +5000 and Critical 1 for each reinforce. ''(When a unit is used to reinforce, put a unit in the "Stand" position to "Rest". Rested units cannot reinforce.) 'ACT: (VC) 'one of your rear-guards, and discard two <> from your hand Draw a card, and until end of turn, this unit gets'' "'''AUTO: (VC) When one of your units is put as Rest by one of your card's effects, this unit gets Power +3000 until end of turn."'' CONT: (VC/RC) '''Lord (If you have a unit that does not have a same clan as this unit, this unit cannot attack) Child of the Raging Firestorm, Fiella Power: 11000 / Race: Human / Critical: 1 Found in: EB16/003EN RR Flavor Text: (RR) Sorry about that~! '''AUTO: (VC) LB4 ''(This ability is active if you have four or more damage) When a <> rides this unit, choose your vanguard, and that unit gets: "CONT: '''When a unit is put to "Rest" by one of your card's effects, "Stand" it." and gets Power +10000. '''CONT: (VC) '''If you have two or more <> rear-guards in your front row, this unit gets Power +2000. '''CONT: (VC/RC) '''Lord (If you have a unit that does not have a same clan as this unit, this unit cannot attack) Grade 2 Princess of Flames, Pyra Power: 10000 / Race: Human / Critical: 1 Found in: EB16/008EN R Flavor Text: Fighting us will be like dancing in a storm of flame. Sword of the Inferno, Soul Ripper Power: 9000 / Race: Demon / Critical: 1 Found in: EB16/004EN RR Flavor Text: His sword burns even the largest of opponents. '''AUTO: (VC/RC) '''When this unit's attack hits a vanguard, you may reinforce 1. If you do, choose a card in your damage zone, and unflip it, and draw one card. ''(To reinforce, put a unit in the "Stand" position to "Rest". Rested units cannot reinforce.) Firefist Magus, Rezza Aval Power: 9000 / Race: Human / Critical: 1 Found in: EB16/005EN RR Flavor Text: Hah! As if you could fight me when you're ashes! '''AUTO: '(RC) 'a card from your hand, and discard it When this unit is put to "Rest" by one of your cards effects, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw a card. Grade 1 Flare Archer, Nimrod Power: 8000 / Race: Human / Critical: 1 Found in: EB16/016EN C Flavor Text: Crossing the path of a Firebrand comes with the cost of incineration. Fiery Barrier, Firehold Power: 6000 / Race: Elemental / Critical: 1 Found in: EB16/005EN RR Flavor Text: Shoot a thousand arrows, and end up with a thosand burnt ashes. CONT: 'Sentinel ''(You may only have up to four cards with '''CONT: ''Sentinel in a deck.)'' AUTO: [Choose a «Firebrand Legion» from your hand, and discard it] When this unit is placed on (GC), you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your «Firebrand Legion» that is being attacked, and that unit cannot be hit until end of that battle. Firefist Adept, Saraza Mezzi Power: 7000 / Race: Human / Critical: 1 Found in: EB16/007EN RR Flavor Text: Yes, that's it! Dance for me, you fool! AUTO: '(RC) 'a card from your hand, and discard it When this unit is put to "Rest" by one of your cards effects, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw a card. Inferno Acolyte, Akolis Power: 5000 / Race: Human / Critical: 1 Found in: EB16/009EN R Flavor Text: Hahahaha... come here..... '''AUTO: (VC/RC) '''When a unit is put to Rest by one of your card's effect, this unit gets Power +5000. Category:Clan